Computers and other networked devices are often configured for operation and compatibility with their local network environments. Configuration variables include the network address of the computer, the network address of a router or network gateway, a subnet mask, name server specifications, and provisioning server specifications.
Device configuration can be performed manually, although this requires a user to have detailed information about the local network environment. Many computer devices can be configured to obtain and implement network configuration settings automatically, using an automated network configuration protocol such as Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP). When using DHCP, a user device (referred to as a host) broadcasts a configuration request over the local network. If there is a DHCP server on the network, it receives the request and responds by providing network configuration parameters.